


Christmas with Ayane

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cute, F/M, Femsub, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Gags, Hair-pulling, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Minoru Sakamoto, Names, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Vibrators, Whipping, these two are so fukin adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Christmas Eve has arrived, and Minoru Sakamoto literally ropes his girlfriend Ayane into an increasing intricate set of bindings and  gags. Hilarity and much fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m really freaking late to the party, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sit around the fire kids, for today, I will talk about my favorite character from Persona 4, Ayane Matsunaga.
> 
> I don’t know how to explain it, honestly; there’s just something about the shy, adorable late bloomer from the Music Club that I love. Out of all the cute tomboys, elegant innmaidens, peppy idols, crossdressing detectives, endearing actresses and tsundere rich girls, Ayane alone was the one to steal my heart. And how could I not love her? Her personality and design appeals to me on several layers, and the way she goes from a shy, reserved girl to a confident, plucky young woman is incredibly endearing for me, especially since I really relate to her resolve to achieve her dream. It’s such a shame she wasn’t given a larger role outside of her Social Link… oh, well.
> 
> Anyway, given the severe deficiency of P4 Protag/Ayane fics on this site, I decided “what’s a better way to spread the love for this underrated couple, especially through a hot AF smutfic?” So here I am, and after missing my deadline due to Overwatch, I bring you my latest BDSM smutfic. Enjoy.
> 
> And yes, my P4 Protag’s still named “Minoru Sakamoto.” I name my own characters, dammit

_11:34 PM, December 24 th, 2011_

When Minoru and Ayane’s relationship became public knowledge, it forced a double take for many students in Yasogami High. Many were expecting the immensely popular and handsome Minoru to get with an equally-popular girl like Yukiko or Rise, or even Chie – but instead, he fell in love with the endearing trombonist from the music club. It was one relationship that boggled the minds of gossipers across town, and one that gave poor Ayane many viciously jealous glares from other girls.

But the more the two relationship went on, the more people began to realize _why_ they were so close in the first place – it was because they had a mutual love and respect for one another. Ayane relied on Minoru for his tireless support and unending kindness, while Minoru relied on Ayane for her cheerful demeanor and her loving care bringing much-needed relief to his stressful role as the Investigation Team’s leader. Minoru was hesitant to admit, but he always felt incredibly anxious over the deadlines of the killer’s next victim, to the point where it ate at him in a way that negatively affected his performance. Thanks to Ayane’s incessant love and comforting, he found the strength to push on and do what was necessary. In a way, _Ayane_ was the one who helped catch the true mastermind behind the serial killers, not only because Minoru’s Suparna completely wrecked face, but because of her love giving him the strength needed to end the case once and for all. Without Ayane, he wasn’t sure if he could have maintained his “invincible leader” mask for as long as he did.

He was really lucky to have met somebody like her, and was overjoyed that their love was as strong as it was.

Even with the genuine air of love, trust and respect resonating from the inseparable couple, Minoru always found time to get into the plucky trombonist’s panties. We aren’t talking about the vanilla kind of intercourse either – thanks to some suave persuasion and admittedly awkward experimentation, the couple began experimenting with bondage. It was hard to imagine Ayane _ever_ being interesting in something so risqué and kinky, but it indeed happened: not only did Minoru prove to be a natural dom, but as it turned out, Ayane _loved_ being toyed around in such a fashion by her boyfriend, finding pleasure in a way she never thought possible. With Minoru’s kinky proclivities and Ayane’s adorable-yet-eager servitude, the sex life between the two ended up proving to be a very exciting venture. Really, the only problem was hiding it from their parents, and even _that_ was debatable given the fact that Ayane’s parents were regularly working.

Minoru smiled to himself as he reread Man-God, the Fourth Installment of the Amazing Khan series. After a particularly enjoyable Christmas cake and celebration with Ayane, the silver-haired leader felt warm on the inside, even with the merciless winter cold outside his home. He knew he said this already, but he was especially lucky to have met someone like her, and Ayane likely felt the exact same way.

It wasn’t as if the Christmas celebration was done yet, however.

As if a telltale sign of that, Minoru heard high-pitched, muffled whimpers softly emanate from downstairs. The silver-haired young man cracked a sly smile, especially upon hearing light footsteps clumsily tread up the stairs. Surely enough, the door would creak open in a matter of moments.

“Mmmrrgh…”

As expected from the high-pitched voice, it was none other than Ayane Matsunaga. What _shouldn’t_ be expected is the way she dressed, or _didn’t_ thereof. She would be completely naked if it wasn’t for the steel chastity belt locked onto her crotch, as well as a red, leather ballgag harness and leather collar securing her in a status of silence and ownership. The handcuffs binding her arms to her back didn’t help matters, either.

And in all her flat, sweat-drenched, teary-eyed glory, she looked _beautiful._

“Wow, you’re eager.” Minoru stifled a laugh as he sat up, already feeling an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. “I didn’t even give you the order, and yet you made yourself presentable for pleasure! Consider me impressed.”

Ayane whimpered uncomfortably into the ballgag, tears forming in her eyes from her pent-up arousal and drool curling in her lips and drabbling onto the floor. Minoru loved seeing her girlfriend in such a vulnerable, helpless state, and he was confident she felt the exact same way as well.

As Minoru slowly sauntered over her consensual sex slave, his mind raced with all the adventures they had on the futon. Penetration, whipping, flogging, spanking, fondling, cunt-teasing, oral sex, shocking, even hickeys – and surprisingly enough, Ayane embraced all of this with such a frivolity that even Minoru was surprised. Who would have thought that the sweet and shy trombonist from the Music Club was such an eager slut underneath all that modesty?

Eventually circling behind the helpless young girl, Minoru lightly embraced her with both arms before leaning over to her ear. The 17-year old’s hot breath sent shivers up and down the trombonist’s spine, whimpering softly.

“Such a naughty little girl… I can see all that wet, _slopping_ juice from that pussy of yours…” Minoru whispered in a hushed, velvety tone, almost enough to make Ayane melt. “I bet you want to ride my cock until we come, huh? You don’t happen to want to be toyed and fucked, right?”

Taking initiative, Minoru sunk his teeth into Ayane’s nubile neck. Instinctively, the young girl gasped aloud, feeling tears stroll down her cheeks and the throbbing drumming in her abdomen growing louder. Her high-pitched whimpers only increased by the octave as she felt her hard nipples tweaked around by Minoru’s two free hands.

“Shhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhh...” Minoru deeply hushed, taking pleasure from the 16-year old’s sharp whines. “Don’t worry. You’ll be able to ride my dick soon enough. You’ve been a good girl, after all… have you?”

“N-Nhhh… ghmmgh…” Ayane sobbed softly, bobbing her head up and down like an innocent child.

“I hope so,” Minoru laughed as he gave both of Ayane’s asscheeks a hard, firm slap, eliciting a short scream from the young girl. “Because I don’t want to have to punish you, do I?”

As Ayane’s aroused moans continued in intensity, Minoru’s licked his chops as he continued delivering hickey after hickey on the poor girl’s neck, taking immense pleasure in her arousal and misery. Her cheeks were set aflame as she felt her Senpai toy around with her body, choking a little on her own aroused tears. The more it continued, the more she felt the desperate need to have the chastity device removed, and release the hot, drumming fire of her loins. But judging from Minoru’s greedy smile, she wasn’t going to be given that luxury so soon.

Regardless, this was going to be a _fun_ Christmas.

* * *

 

Ayane had a hard time admitting such, but she always looked forward to her sessions with Minoru. There was a certain special aspect of being tied down and used up that would prove to be immensely appealing to her. It was admittedly hard to pinpoint what _exactly_ she enjoys so much about it. Could it be the mixture of pain and pleasure, risk and reward that entices the normally-shy girl?

Well, maybe it’s not that exactly. Ayane knew that underneath all the ropes, gags, chains and toys that came with the whole relationship, her relationship with the silver-haired teenager was one of mutual love and trust. Ayane couldn’t think of _anybody_ else who’d she let tie her up like this, especially not without her consent. Yet her bond with Minoru was strong enough that not only did she not mind it all, but she thoroughly _enjoyed_ it to boot. There was just something peculiar about being tied down by the one you trust so much that makes it electric and exciting. Needless to say, she always looked forward to their next session.

Now if only she could look in _front_ of her for a change.

Ayane was firmly tied down on all fours with nylon rope locking down her forearms and knees. She still had the ballgag harness, collar and chastity device from earlier, yes, but the black, leather blindfold slipped underneath the mass of straps and the two steel nipple clamps locked on her pink buds certainly didn’t make it any less comfortable.

Ayane felt a useless string of drool escape her curled-up mouth, despite being unable to see it. Hell, just about _all_ Ayane’s senses were dialed up to eleven because of the blindfold; because of her lack of vision, she was now extra sensitive to all external stimuli, which only made the throbbing of her steel-encased sex much more painful than it needed to be.

She then heard footsteps. Whoever it was that came up the stairs was clearly barefoot, judging from the lack of an extra sound. As a musician, she eventually became good at deciphering sounds. You admittedly had to have such a talent if you wanted to reach far in the music industry, after all. But with every step coming closer and closer to her bound, petite step, she felt her heart skip an extra beat knowing all too well who it was.

**_SMACK!_ **

Ayane garbled a squeal into the gag, tightly gripping onto the futon sheets as she felt a stinging burn envelop her senses, but not one without arousal being an aftereffect. Softly whimpering into the gag, she had little time to recuperate as she felt a hand yank her short, green hair upwards, and with it, felt a hot, pulsating breath on her left earlobe.

“Well? Did that feel good?”

Minoru smiled softly as he hung her girlfriend’s head up high, gripping onto the green hair in a fashion that can only be described as testosterone-charged. He stood completely naked – no frills whatsoever – barring his fully-erect member.

When Ayane took too long to formulate a response, the teenager gave another hard slap to the trombonist’s behind, evoking another squeal from her silenced lips.

“I believe I said… _did that feel good?”_ Minoru’s voice boomed as Ayane recoiled from slap. When the short trombonist responded with a loud whimper and frantic nodding, the silver-haired Wild Card chuckled to himself softly, _very_ much enjoying the position of power he was in.

“ _That’s_ a good girl. _Always_ obedient and eager to please.” Minoru smiled darkly as he gazed upon Ayane’s situation of helplessness. Climbing onto the futon, he had a clear view of Ayane’s soaked maidenhood locked underneath the steel chastity device.

There was something special about what the chastity belt did to the trombonist; it could have been the erotic feeling of submission that came with it. Most likely, however, it was the sheer inability to orgasm that make the already-sensitive Ayane into the sniveling, adorable wreck she is now. As she futilely tried to rub her thighs together, the constant teasing and denial of release is more than enough to drive her to tears; hell, just _seeing_ Ayane is such a vulnerable state of mind is enough to get Minoru hard as it is, but there was an inexplicable feeling of catharsis both lovers felt that made said power play so enjoyable.

It made finally orgasming all the sweeter, for certain.

“Now, there are _so_ many ways to own you, I don’t even know where to start…” Minoru began, as he motioned over to a wooden chest, hidden near his futon. Proceeding to undo the locks and open the chest, he smiled to himself as his toy of choice ended up in his right hand.

“…but I guess _this_ will do, don’t you say?” The silver-haired dom smiled to himself as he stretched open the leather flogger, ignoring Ayane’s puzzled muffling behind the gag.

And with one hard slap, the flogger met Ayane’s bare behind.

If it wasn’t for the blindfold, Ayane’s eyes would be wide open and brimming with tears; it’s a natural reaction for the trombonist upon feeling the hard leather come into contact with her ass, and multiple quick slaps accompanying it. With each smack of the leather strings, the petite young girl released a short yet high-pitched yelp, physically wincing upon feeling the hot burn afterwards.

But Ayane couldn’t deny it either; she enjoyed this greatly. The feeling of the leather gracing upon her bare skin felt intoxicating to the young girl. She was hardly the kind of person who _liked_ pain, even at all, but the incessant pace of Minoru’s flogger was more than enough to have her melt into a hormonal, moaning puddle of goo. Her back arched every time the whip hit its mark, but so did her body convulse in pleasure and her blanketed eyes roll up to the back of her head. She wouldn’t trade this pleasure for _anything_ else.

“Oh?” Minoru smirked, clearly taking in Ayane’s loud, pleasured moans with each _whap_ of the leather flogger. “You want more punishment, I take it? You want those marks to make their home _all_ over you?”

“N-Nnngh… nnn-hmm!” Ayane whimpered softly, twisting by her bonds, loudly moaning and nodding in approval.

“Heh, thought so. Only a slut would enjoy this kind of punishment, would she?” Minoru quipped to himself, chuckling in a devious fashion. Ayane was _very_ clearly taking sexual pleasure from the whip, though that was unfortunately stopped cold by the chastity belt. Who would’ve though a girl like _Ayane_ of all people would enjoy this?

As if living up to her expectations, Minoru’s flogger quickly laced almost everywhere on Ayane’s body: her flat chest, her hips, her thighs, her arms, her legs, her back, her hands, her feet – _nothing_ was safe from the leather flogger, and with each, brutal slap of the whip, another yelp or scream came out of Ayane.

But eventually – as if taking note of Ayane’s increasing pleasure from said acts – Minoru stopped what he was doing, dropping the flogger and leaning over the young girl, his abs pressing on her small back while his hands cupped Ayane’s rosy cheeks.

“You’ve been enjoying this, slave… haven’t you?” Minoru’s deep, husky voice was almost enough to drive Ayane to stimulation from the _sound_ of it. “You don’t happen to want to be fucked like a pig, hmm? Of course, if you beg for it, I _might_ consider taking off the chastity belt…”

“Nnggh… mrrrgh…” Ayane whimpered into the gag, her blindfold hiding the waterworks forming in her eyes as she mewled uselessly, desperate for the removal of the belt. She’d do anything – _anything_ – to remove the hot, drumming feeling in her stomach.

“So… _beg_.” Minoru gave a swift, hard slap to the young girl’s behind, eliciting a short squeal from the trombonist. “ _Beg_ for the right to come, bitch. Then I’ll _consider_ taking off the chastity belt…”

Almost immediately upon saying that, Minoru quickly followed up with a rapid-fire pace of slaps to the poor girl’s behind, releasing scream after scream from the young girl’s muffled mouth. “ _Beg_ for it! _Beg_!”

“Phhh – ngggh!” Ayane twisted and wailed as she felt a hand repeatedly slap her bare ass, her muscles twitching and convulsing as the searing pain accompanied it. After gaining enough of a voice to speak up, she loudly, uselessly moaned in what is possibly the most hormone addled fashion possible:

“Plnnnnnnnnnnnnngh… plifffffffffff… pliffffffffffffffff…!”

Minoru’s smile grew wider and wider upon deciphering what the young girl uselessly moaned into the gag. _That_ was the sound of pleading. A cathartic sound to both lovers, the sound of the loud, shuddering wail was almost music to the couple’s ears – almost like the music they make every day in the Music Club, only with a much more intimate and erotic symphony playing the song.

“Heh.” Minoru’s hand finally stopped, leaving a red, searing set of handprints on Ayane’s behind, accompanying the flogger marks as well. “You _really_ do want to be fucked that badly, huh? Well, consider your wish granted…”

Minoru jumped off the futon, motioning again to the leather chest nearby. After taking a brief look around, in his hand were a golden key, a jar of lubricant, and a much, _much_ less innocuous tool – a vibrator wand, clearly meant to stimulate the victim’s genitalia.

“You asked nicely, after all. Consider your wish granted.” Making a final motion towards the young girl, he climbed upon the futon, sitting right behind Ayane’s sore behind. After placing his left hand on the trombonist’s asscheeks – in which she squirmed a bit, wincing at the fiery sting of the whip – he immediately unlocked the device, taking off the straps and giving a full, clear view to Ayane’s positively _soaked_ womanhood – one dripping with sweat and vaginal fluids, and one that _especially_ looked inviting to the eyes. It was as if Ayane _wanted_ to be fucked in that very spot.

Opening the jar of lubricant, he immediately began stroking his manhood, covering his entire length in the translucent substance. Once he was fully erect and fully coated in the slimy substance, he screwed the cap back onto the jar, put the chastity device aside and grabbed the vibrator.

Before doing anything – _anything_ – Minoru took the moment to lean over and peck Ayane on the cheek, in which the young girl turned a bright shade of red.

“You know I still love you more than anything, right?” Minoru smiled gently, breaking away from his dominant persona.

“Nn-hmm.” Ayane, while addled in hormones, nodded softly as if to confirm the truth behind Minoru’s words. Blushing softly, she turned away in shyness, clearly feeling too embarrassed to bring forth more discussion.

Reclining back to his original position, Minoru gripped the slimy cock with his one free hand, and with it, slid the shaft into Ayane’s behind.

Needless to say, the foreign invasion _completely_ took Ayane’s hormones by storm.

Gasping loudly upon feeling the foreign shaft penetrate her anus, she immediately gripped onto the sheets as her breath quickened with Minoru’s length inside of her. Minoru quickly gripped onto Ayane’s hair, yanking her green bowl-cut a bit to further deepen his meat inside of the young girl.

“This… this is just the beginning!” Minoru whispered, breathless with the tightness of Ayane’s anus, before turning on the vibrator and doing the exact thing one would expect him to do with it: press it against Ayane’s, wet, slopping entrance.

The feeling of both Minoru’s cock and the vibrator want on her entrance was far, _far_ more than enough to drive Ayane into a frenzy of pheromones. Loudly screaming into the gag – which was thankfully muffled for the most part – she felt her body twitch and convulse in pleasure and her eyes roll to the back of her head. She let every single push from Minoru’s and every single vibration from the wand _completely_ control her, devolving her into a screaming, orgasmic mess.

Finally, with a final howl, Ayane squealed as she felt fluids rush down her body, the only other feeling she felt was Minoru’s semen fill her bowels. Both lovers collapsed temporarily amid their intense lovemaking, but not before Minoru ripped off the gag and blindfold. The very first thing Ayane saw all night was Minoru’s eyes gazing deeply into hers, all while both lovers’ tongues danced with each other.

* * *

 

_2:16 AM, December 25 th, 2011_

“You going to be okay from here on out, Ayane?”

“Umm, y-yes. My legs are still a little wobbly though…”

After four hours of tireless lovemaking, Minoru took it upon himself to escort Ayane back to the Matsunaga residence, which thankfully wasn’t too far from where his house was. In fact, both lovers – properly bundled up in winter clothing as snowflakes dotted across the asphalt – were right in front of Ayane’s house, looking awkwardly into each other’s eyes all the while.

“Umm… how did I do, by the way?” Minoru blushed softly, awkwardly turning away. “Did I go too far?”

“N-No! I mean, um…” Ayane turned rosy at the sudden outburst, before speaking up again. “I… r-really liked it, Senpai. It felt really good for the most part.”

“Ayane…” Minoru sighed. “Thanks for confirming that with me. You know I’d have no idea what to do if I hurt you. Hell, I wouldn’t have even _suggested_ doing this if you weren’t even comfortable with it all-around. You mean that much to me.”

“Well, _you_ mean just as much to me as well!” Ayane giggled. “You helped me find myself, Senpai… I can’t really thank you enough.”

Minoru smiled, before sighing wistfully. Ayane, being as astute as she is, quickly picked up on this.

“Senpai?” Ayane raised an eyebrow. “Is there something wrong?”

“Oh, well…” Minoru sighed, looking away for a moment. “I just… I got only three months with you left, Ayane. After that, I’d have to return to Okina…”

Ayane frowned softy, the realization that his presence won’t be forever being all too apparent, possibly more than ever. Smiling softly, she hugged Minoru, bringing him into her arms.

“Umm… Ayane…” Minoru turned a bright shade of red, looking away bashfully.

“Senpai… we’ll _never_ come apart. You can always visit me, and I can always visit you. We’ll never come apart, you hear?”

“Ayane…” Suddenly, a smile came back onto the silver-haired teenager’s lips. Of _course_ they’ll see each other in the future. She’s hardly going anywhere, after all, and even if she did, he would be one of the first to know about it.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right about that. Thank you, Ayane-chan.”

Ayane giggled softly. “It’s really the least I could do, Senpai. More than anyone, you’re the light of my life. I’m really happy I got the opportunity to meet you, you know that?”

Minoru smiled softly, nodding. “Yeah, I know.”

Taking in Ayane’s arms, Minoru pulled the young girl in a short kiss. Not unlike the wet, sloppy make-out they had at the end of their session; it was much sweeter and innocent, and after parting their lips from one another, both teenagers bashfully glanced at each other.

“Senpai…” Ayane giggled girlishly. “Thank you.”

“No, Ayane… thank _you_.” Minoru responded.

It was then they said their goodbyes and went back to their respective homes. But even so, out of all the Christmases he and Ayane would have from the future onwards, this was the one Minoru looked back on the most.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> D’awww.
> 
> Also, I am really disappointed I didn’t complete this fanfic earlier for Christmas time… shit. Oh, well…
> 
> Please inform me on grammatical errors in the comments!


End file.
